


Живой

by Dreamer_kind



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_kind/pseuds/Dreamer_kind
Summary: — Почему мы не возвращаемся, Клаус? Почему ты снова не откроешь этот чемодан?
Kudos: 4





	Живой

На лагерь опустились сумерки. Сорокоградусная жара стихла, а в тяжелом влажном воздухе повеяло свежестью. Духота отступила на несколько часов и Четвертый наслаждался этими короткими мгновениями, отпуская шуточки о том, что его убьют не наркотики, а треклятый Вьетнамский климат.

Неподалеку около костра сидели несколько ребят из его отряда, а Клаус стоял прислонившись к дереву и курил.

— Почему мы здесь?  
— Потому что мама учила не брать чужое, но когда я прислушивался к советам?  
— Нет, Клаус. Почему мы не возвращаемся? Почему ты снова не откроешь этот чемодан?  
— Вдруг занесет куда похуже.  
— Куда-то хуже Вьетнамской войны?  
— Так говоришь, будто нет мест хуже, — Клаус не хотел препираться с братом. Запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в небо, усыпанное звездами — таких больших и ярких он никогда в жизни не видел. — Да и потом, ты же слышал Пятого. Там в будущем всем светит большой и толстый…  
— Это все из-за него? Из-за Дейва?

Клаус облизнул губы и закусил нижнюю. Подождал минуту.

— Почему бы и нет?  
— Боже, Клаус. Серьезно?  
— Мне лестно, что ты ревнуешь, но, во-первых, мы братья, и… — выдохнул дым и махнул рукой в направлении Бена, — ты призрак. Только без обид, да? У нас бы ничего не вышло.  
Бен буравил его тяжелым взглядом и совершенно точно не собирался довольствоваться полученным ответом.  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что у вас с ним что-то получится. Вы здесь не в баре на пляже с белым песком прохлаждаетесь.  
— Мой гейдар еще ни разу не подводил. А раз я здесь на округу один такой горячий, то исход очевиден.  
— Ты в своем уме?  
— Вот об этом я и говорю. Он относится ко мне серьезно, а не смотрит постоянно как на умалишенного.  
— Если ты не перестанешь употреблять, то и в нашем времени тебя будут воспринимать серьезно.

Клаус засмеялся и всплеснул руками. Вся его расслабленность и умиротворенность треснули отчаянием. Бен заметил, как в темноте блестят глаза брата.

— Нет же. Нет! Полный дом супергероев, но никто не пришел за мной в тот сраный мотель. Наверняка думают, что у меня очередной передоз. Хотя, погоди-ка, с чего я взял, что они вообще обо мне думают?  
— Не уверен, что ты можешь их в этом винить.  
— В тот день, когда я попал сюда, я думал, что у меня приход. И по началу было даже весело! Да, знаешь, все эти шумы и мельтешение, движуха вокруг. А потом тот снаряд разорвался в нескольких шагах и… Парня разорвало прямо передо мной. Я контуженный лежал в канаве, весь в грязи и его крови, прижимал к груди этот сраный чемодан и не мог пошевелиться. Дейв вытащил меня из-под этого огня. Рискуя собой схватил за шиворот и вытащил.

Клаус замолчал. Стлевшая сигарета обожгла пальцы. Зашипев, он выбросил ее и затушил носком ботинка.

— Мне хорошо здесь, Бен. Пойми же наконец. — Голос сорвался на шепот. — Даже если мне придётся сдохнуть в этих джунглях, я готов заплатить эту цену. Я не хочу умирать, нет, но я не боюсь. Потому что здесь я впервые, как никогда, чувствую себя _ж и в ы м_.

Бен не смог выдержать взгляд брата и отвел глаза. Тишину нарушил шорох шагов со стороны лагеря.

— Эй, ты один?  
— А?.. Да! Да, я один, — Клаус встрепенулся. Несколько раз моргнул и провел раскрытой ладонью по лицу. Вдохнул запах никотина.  
— Мне показалось, ты с кем-то разговаривал.

Клаус даже глазом не моргнул.

— Поймал меня, Дейв. — кивнул и улыбнулся уголками рта. — Я разговаривал с братом. Он умер, — добавил, отвечая на недоуменный взгляд, — тринадцать лет назад.  
— Оу.  
— Все в порядке. Просто разговоры с ним помогают разобраться себе. Знаешь, разложить все дерьмо по полочкам.

Бен сначала подумал, что Клаус издевается. Юморит в своей обычной манере, но обернувшись он в очередной раз за вечер увидел в брате что-то, о чем не подозревал раньше.

За все годы вместе Клаус никогда и никому не говорил, что Бен рядом, но сейчас он не шутил. Похлопал себя по карманам жилетки, но Дейв уже протягивал ему новую сигарету. Прикурив из рук товарища, Четвертый затянулся и его лицо вынырнуло из темноты, подсвечиваемое слабым красноватым светом.

— И о чем вы говорили?  
— Что я здесь забыл и почему не остался дома.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — Дейв хмыкнул и кивнул на ребят, тихо переговаривающихся у костра. — Мы все здесь задаемся этим вопросом.  
— Но, я думал…  
— Что?  
— Мне казалась, что ты пришел на войну добровольцем?  
— Как и большинство из нас, да. Я думал, что так будет правильно, что это честь — служить своей стране. — Пожевал сигарету и продолжил. — Думал, что смогу что-то доказать самому себе и семье, но знаешь… Это того не стоило. Только поздно об этом думать сидя по уши в грязи под прицелом у вьетнамцев, да?

Клаус согласно кивнул. Все, что говорил Дейв, он будто рассматривал под микроскопом, изучал интонацию и настроение, а потом бережно складывал в своей памяти.

— А ты здесь почему?  
— Тоже из-за семьи, вроде как. Я… хотел, чтобы меня заметили, но у всех всегда были заботы поважнее.  
— Звучит хреново. Но, по крайней мере, твой брат где-то рядом.  
— Да, — Клаус снова улыбнулся, — он всегда рядом.

Бен был рад, что Четвертый не повернул головы, иначе бы заметил его ошеломленное выражение лица. Бен был рад, что Четвертый не повернул головы, иначе бы заметил его ошеломленное выражение лица. Он, да и никто другой в здравом уме, не восприняли бы всерьез слова Клауса о том, что ему больше нравится быть в шестьдесят седьмом году на войне во Вьетнаме, чем безответственно укуриваться в хлам в две тысячи девятнадцатом, но, похоже, впервые за долгие годы Клаус был не только трезв, но и серьезен.

Только сейчас Бен заметил, что призраки зудят вокруг Клауса. Он трезв и совершенно точно видит сотни блуждающих вокруг серо-голубых фигур, слышит их, однако не реагирует. Да, зрачки бегают из стороны в сторону, он сильно нервничает, а сигарета в руках дрожит…но больше ничего.

А еще Шестой заметил, как светлеет и разглаживается лицо Клауса, когда он смотрит на Дейва. Конечно, Четвертый остается тем же придурком, каким и был все двадцать девять лет до этого, только сейчас этот придурок будто нашел свое место и действительно ожил.

Бена ужалила легкая обида, ведь он за тринадцать лет существования рядом с Клаусом не добился и сотой доли того, чего этот парень из Техаса за пару недель. Для него Четвертый готов был совладать со своими страхами и жить в окружении призраков, рисковать жизнью и идти на передовую. Хотя, справедливости ради следовало признать, что у Дейва перед Беном было весомое преимущество — плоть и кровь, и жизнь. Будучи мертвым так легко забыть, что людям прежде всего нужны люди, а не неотступно следующий по пятам призрак брата.

— Просто обещай мне, что ты справишься с этим, Клаус.

Четвертый взглянул в сторону почти черной стены джунглей — туда, где стоял Бен, и кивнул.

— Обещаю.


End file.
